bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
JY-120 (A) 1998 Super 45-in-1 Multicart
The JY-120 (A) 1998 Super 45 in 1 is a multicart released by J.Y. Company in 1998. It was later re-released at an unknown date under the SC-120 (A) ID with a slightly altered name Super 45 in 1. Overview This multicart is somewhat notable for containing the only known complete version of the ''Super Mario World'' NES pirate as well as ''Aladdin'' games and its hack, Popeye II: Travels in Persia. However, the majority of games are first-generation Famicom titles, many of which are known to be included on many other multicarts. The last four games are hacks of other games on the cart, one being a hack of PAC-LAND which alters the control scheme to make it like a standard Nintendo game. Oddly, only 2 of the games on this multicart are 24kb in size (Bomber Man and Front Line). As well as this, many games have their copyright replaced with a year from 1995-97. The board itself states that production started during late December 1997. There is a DIP switch in the cart which can expand the list of games to 90, but the extra 45 games listed are just repeats. List of games Brackets are used for real game titles and/or extra information. #''Super Mario World'' #''Super Mario'' (Super Mario Bros.) - Title screen removed. #''Aladdin III'' (Aladdin's title screen hack. Control scheme is reversed, making it like a standard NES platformer's controls) #''Goal II'' (Goal!!) #''Soccer'' #''Tetris 2'' (Tengen's version of Tetris, not to be confused with the officially licensed Nintendo published sequel of the same name) #''Metro Cross'' #''Ninja II'' (Ninja Jajamaru Kun) #''Ninja III'' (Ninja Hattori Kun) #''BB Car'' (Unlicensed clone of Rally-X by Hwang Shinwei) #''ELEVATOR ACTION'' #''Flappy'' #''King of the Ghost'' (Obake no Q Tarou: Wan Wan Panic, AKA the Japanese version of Chubby Cherub) #''Nineteen Forty Two'' (1942) #''Seicross'' #''Bwings'' (B-Wings) #''Gyrodine'' #''Sqoon'' #''Twin Bee'' #''Xevious'' #''City Connection'' #''Mach Rider'' #''Magmax'' #''Route Sixteen'' #''Pro Wrestling'' #''Sonson'' #''Spartanx'' (Spartan X, Japanese version of Kung Fu) #''Spelunker'' #''Bomber Man'' (Bomberman) #''Wrecking Crew'' #''Arkanoid'' #''Ms. Pacmen'' (Ms. PAC-MAN) #''Pacland'' ((PAC-LAND) #''Front Line'' #''Challenger'' #''Penguins Wars'' (Penguin-Kun Wars) #''Galg'' (Zunou Senkan Galg) #''Geimos'' #''Star Juster'' (Star Luster) #''Thexde II'' (Thexder) #''Volguard II'' #''Popeye II'' (Popeye II: Travels in Persia, hack of ''Aladdin III''. Starts on Level 2) #''Bugger Man'' (Hack of Bomberman) #''Visionary Mario'' (Hack of Super Mario Bros. with vertical scrolling. Also known as Dream Mary) #''Pacland New Keypad'' (Hack of PAC-LAND which alters the control scheme) Gallery JY-120A.jpg|1998 Super 45 in 1 (A). SC-120A.jpg|Super 45 in 1 SC-120(A). Trivia *The music on the menu is from Adventure Island. *Curiously, when the multicart is in 90-in-1 mode, the name for ''Super Mario World'' repeat is SNES Super Mario World. SNES was likely used instead of SFC (Super Famicom) because it feels more international. This suggests the multicart (or the 90-in-1 variant) was supposed to be sold outside of Asia. *Both the JY-120 (A) and SC-120 (A) covers incorrectly states 24M (24 Megabits). The multicart data size is in fact 32M (= 4 Megabytes). *The menu is recycled for Bootleg Games Central Main Page. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts Category:J.Y. Company Category:1998 video games